


Show Me Through The Dark

by xmidnight_memoriesx



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmidnight_memoriesx/pseuds/xmidnight_memoriesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one drunken night turns into so much more? When Nathan from The Wanted finds himself falling for Harry Styles of One Direction. Hearts will be broken, lies will be told and trouble will becoming for both bands. When everything is dark is when you see who your true mates are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks For The Memories

When you are in a boyband and a well known boyband. People expect you to be this crazy wild party boy. Even more when your known to be in one of the biggest party boyband around. Nathan Sykes of The Wanted knew how that felt out of anyone. Seeing as his was apart of "The Wanted' the had gotten the name "Party boyband" From their wild nights at clubs. Let alone after their show on E aired and showed them throwing parties almost every night. When in all reality it wasn't a party every single night. But people will edit things the way they wanted for some views. Now the band was back in LA for awhile this time for a mini break during their world tour. All of them just wanted to take some time off while they still had the chance. With their world tour just kicking off they all knew there would little time to just relax anymore. They also knew they would be countless hours spent on a tight spaced tour bus between them all. Of course Nathan loved his bandmates but sometimes five guys locked away on tour bus could get intense. Even more when they all had very different personalities. But with this small trip to LA they all hope to just enjoy the time relax and let get for a week or two. Seeing as they hadn't picked out a time to go back.

As Max and the rest of the lads dragged Nathan to some LA club. They all had sworn not to ditch the younger male but they didn’t last long of course. Within the hour all his band mates had somehow ditched him. Jay was off “ _dancing”_  with some girl. At least Nathan assumed what he was doing was dancing. Tom was in the back of the club leaning his body against Kesley’s as they kissed. Nathan dramatically rolled his eyes at the two love birds. It wasn’t that he was mad at the two or their love. Just pissed that he hadn’t wanted to come to the club but was dragged there was anyways. Nathan leaned against the bar his drink in his hand. He slowly sipped the his pint of beer ignoring the loud music blasting through the speakers. In reality Nathan wasn't even sure how he had gotten this drink to start with. He was underage in the states to drink but maybe it was the fact that he was in a boyband? Or maybe the fact that his mates had been buying shots and other drinks left and right. None of them minding how expensive some of the drinks they had order would be. In their eyes it was all on Scooters tab anyways so they take advantage of the tab and get what they wanted. Not giving a damn if Scooter would later yell at them all for getting too wild in the public eye. Shaking his head he down the beer he had be nursing for what seemed like hours. To him it had felt like hours but it had roughly been about 15 minutes maybe. The beer in his hand had still be ice cold when he down it all. There was never a plan for the younger boy to get drunk or even have enough drinks for a slight buzz. But with Nathan emotions all over the place he started drinking more and more. But somehow during his self loathing two of his mates had surrounded him. With his mates all around him already downing shots. He chuckled lightly to himself as Jay made a face after the shot.

“Nath mate…Come on just one shot?” Max shouted causing Nathan to sigh but of course he nodded his head.

"Alright Max one shot." He replied taking the shot from Max’s hand.

Max held up his own shot soon both downed them. The somewhat harsh taste left a bitter after taste in his mouth. Clearing his throat Max cheered loudly.

“Great job mate!” Patting Nathan on his shoulder.

He loudly laughed shaking his head at his band mates. The night carried on rather quickly and Nathan found himself getting talked into more shots. Even when he told them " _no more shots for me"_ He ended up with three or four more in his hand. All the drinks he had consumed was starting to take a on his slender frame. Nathan wasn't sure if he was to the point of being drunk but he knew he was on the road to that. At this point he would much rather be drunk then stuck in that weird in between place. Where he could remember shit but there was chance he could still do something stupid. Shaking his head he gripped onto the bar counter top to stop himself from falling. 

"Come Nath!" Jay shouted loudly causing a few people to turn their heads.

A small blushed came onto Nathan’s face as people looked at them. Jay shook his head not really caring that people were slightly staring. Taking the shot he downed it quickly. The night slowly carried on. Shot after shot Nathan’s night started to blur into one. Somehow he had lost his mates with the crowd of people. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the dance for a few short moments. Or how more than four girls had crowded around him begging him to dance with them. He shook his head some running a hand through his messy hair. Stumbling through the crowd of people he found a empty table near the back of the club. Nathan soon sat down in the booth resting his read onto his hand. His head was slightly pounding from the amount of drinks he had drank in the night. Hearing someone shuffle into the seat across from him he almost couldn't bring himself to look. He prayed that it was one of his bandmates. But from the lack of teasing and screaming he wasn't getting he knew it wasn't them. So finally he looked up from his hand and was surprised. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right. Swallowing the lump in his throat that had built in that moment he looked at Harry Styles. The one and only Harry Styles from One Direction.  His mind raced he couldn’t figure out what he was doing here. Let alone what he was doing sitting across from him. His breath slowly started getting out of control. Why was he so nervous? Sighing heavily he looked back over at Harry. His own green eyes staring right into Harry’s. To him Nathan couldn't help but think he was far too drunk for this. He knew Harry wasn't going to start some come of fight with him. But still his heart was pounding so loudly he swore Harry could hear it himself. 

"What a-are you doing here?" Nathan voice slurred and stuttered lightly. His nerves taking a grasp on him. He still couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous. His heart pounding heavily under his chest. After an awkward moment or two Harry spoke.

“I seen you sitting all alone. You looked like you need company.” Sending Nathan a rather cheeky smile. 

"I’ve lost my mates. I have no clue where they might be at...One moment there here the next they were gone. They made me do some shots and they ditched me...I saw Tom with Kelsey but the rest I've lost." Nathan’s voice low but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"So you don’t mind my company then?" Harry asked leaning on his elbows.

His eyes locked on Nathan’s. A smirk played on Harry’s face that cause Nathan to break eye contact with him. A red blush creeping on his face. Clearing his throat he shrugged lightly. “I..Uh…I don’t mind the company.” Nathan stuttered over his words lightly. This only caused Harry to laugh lightly. The nervousness Nathan felt was completely different. He wasn’t use to feeling so lost and like a total fool talking to some guy. Let alone talking to Harry Styles from One Direction. He knew there was some odd tension between their bands. But like the million fangirls in the world. Nathan found himself completely flattered by Harry. He also found himself getting lost in those green eyes. He had gotten sucked into his charm and looks. Maybe Nathan was too drunk to be having this talk with someone at this moment. He knew he should have left the moment Harry sat down from him. But something about the guy drew Nathan in. Even when he mind was screaming " _run Nathan run"_  He couldn't actually move. He just listened to Harry speak to him. Sometimes he would reply to him. But mostly he was drawn in by Harry's smooth voice. The way he laughed when Nathan stuttered over his words or the smile he flashed at Nathan. There was just something about how smooth Harry was that Nathan couldn't live. The two chatted for awhile it was different. It was like Harry was talking to Nathan. The Nathan before  _The Wanted_ the old Nathan. It felt nice to just talk with someone. As the two talked on each one ordering more drinks. Drinking more the talk just seemed to flow so easy. It was nice to just hang out with someone. But a part of Nathan he just didn’t want this to be hanging out he wanted something more. Maybe it was stupid of him but he was drunk. And his feelings were stirring around like crazy.

Nathan shook his head trying to discard his thoughts. He was just being a silly drunk at the moment he knew he needed to get out there. He had to let the fresh LA air clear his thoughts somehow. Pulling out his phone he went to text the rest of his mates but for the life of him couldn't remember his own password. Shaking his head he pushed himself outta the booth. Giving Harry a small wave and smile as he pushed through the crowd again. But soon a hand caught his own turning him around. Looking up some he face to face with those green eyes he wanted to get away from.

"Nathan you're far too drunk to go out the front. People would know you've been underage drinking mate, come out the back with me?" Harry said placing his hand on Nathan's lower back. 

Nathan being as drunk as he was just nodded his head. He couldn't deny the fact that he didn't want to be seen being so drunk that could and would cause chaos in his life. Which he knew he didn't need or want at the moment. He finally getting out the lime light from the harsh "breakup" with Ariana a few months back. He wasn't ready to be there again for something as silly as underage drinking. So he followed the younger male out the back and towards what he could only guess was Harry's car. As the cool LA air hit his face he didn't sober up like he thought he would. Which meant he was long past the sobering up phase now and straight to making mistakes phase. Nathan wasn't even sure how he had got to the point he did. As him and Harry sat in the backseat of his car as the driver to make it pass the large amount of paparazzi that was surround the car. Thankfully for both boys his car had dark tint in the back. So no one could see what either of them were doing but with the amount shouting going on. They all knew there was someone else in the car with Harry. Nathan almost felt nervous and could feel a drunken panic attack coming on for himself. But a much larger hand carefully laces their fingers together and he feels safe. All that panic seemed to fade in moments which was a nice feeling for him. Looking over at Harry he couldn't help but flash him a smile. As the car drove out of the large group of paparazzi Nathan saw the flashes going off. He knew they were trying to see who was in the car with Harry. He knew somehow Harry would be linked to some girl on the morning gossip blogs. But deep down Nathan couldn't help but chuckle because he knew Harry was leaving with him. Even if he was to only crash on the couch in his hotel room. Nathan couldn't help but wonder what the gossip blogs would read in the morning. Which only made this whole thing a bit more fun to him. A bit more risky and drunk Nathan always enjoy a good risk. So he let it go and just enjoy whatever was going to come his way with Harry. Which he could only guess was going to lead something risky.  

"You're safe with me, you know that Nath right?" Harry's voice was low and so deep it would send shivers down anyone's back. Nathan couldn't even form the right words to speak. So he just simply nodded his head at Harry. 

"Yeah Hazza I know." He mumbled leaning his head on the shoulder of Harry. He wasn't sure why he had did or why Harry hadn't moved him away. But he knew it was feeling right to him. Not right as in " _this is my soul mate"_ Right but just nice in that moment. Like this how his night was suppose to turn out it was good to Nathan. The way Harry was making him feel felt right. So Nathan just went with the moment as Harry's thumb brushed along his smooth skin of his hand.  Nathan turned his head some to say something to Harry. But instead just tucked his head further into his neck as his breath hit against Harry's neck. This time it was Harry who was shivering just from the hot breath on his neck. It was completely a turn on for Harry. As his seat there Nathan breathing on him he could feel himself growing harder. He couldn't control his actions by this point there was no stopping him. He grabbed Nathan's face in his hands kissing him hard. So here Nathan sat getting kissed by one of the most famous people at the moment and he couldn't help but smile. Harry's lips were firm yet soft, dominating Nathan's mouth, making his knees week. So he was grateful he was sitting in the backseat of some car and not standing up. Too slowly, Harry inched his lips down Nathan's neck. Nipping too gently at the skin within reach. As he made his way down his neck painfully slow a groan escape Nathan's lips. It was low and filled with lust of his own...He wanted more...No he needed Harry to do more to him at that moment. Feeling the car stop at the back of whatever hotel Harry was staying in. Nathan untangled himself from Harry's limbs and pushed himself outta the car next to Harry. The two of walked back towards the lift to take them to Harry's room. When the lift stopped Harry pulled out the key to his room unlocking the door he pushed it open. They both walked into the room soon clothing was being removed. Moans filled the air and kisses, love bites were being left over each others body. Sweat ran down both their bodies as they moaned each others name so loudly Harry could have sworn he'd hear something about it tomorrow. 


	2. The Morning After

Nathan groaned as the morning light shined down on his body. Blinking his eyes for a brief moment he could see someone had forgotten to close the curtains. Shaking his head he rolled onto his stomach as he buried his head underneath the pillow. As he started to doze off again still beat from the night before. He phone rang somewhere in his jeans which could be god knows where in the room. Pushing himself out of the bed he knew that ring tone anywhere it was Tom's. Finding his jeans lying on the ground by the window he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Taking the phone out he unlocked the screen answering the ringing phone in his grasp. Putting the phone up to his ear he soon hear the thick Bolton accent belonging to Tom.

   "Mate? Nath where are you mate? Last night we went searching for you when we were all ready to leave but you weren't there. We tried calling and texting you but you never answered mate." Listening to Tom Nathan could hear the worry tone.

As Nathan stood there near the window. He tried his best to recall the night but seemed to be failing. He remember how he ended up getting completely drunk even though he was underage. He also remember leaving the club but not alone. Blinking his eyes his mind flashed back to the amount of paparazzi that had surround the car he had been in. Thinking about that moment he could remember the hand slipping into his. He could remember the person telling them everything was going to be okay. Still thinking about it hard and long. Nathan looked up when he heard the soft singing coming from the shower near him.  That moment is when it hit Nathan who he had left with. Who's room he was standing in. Who he had ended up spending what he could only remember as one of the best night of his life with. No other than Harry Styles himself. But in that moment Nathan couldn't think up a way to tell Tom that. He wasn't sure how his mates would take the news he spent the night with Harry. It wasn't that his mates hated the lad but from the past fights. They weren't honestly the most upbeat about the whole One Direction crew. Swallowing that weird lump building in his throat Nathan tried to think of the right way to tell Tom. Honestly he was mostly thinking about lying his ass to Tom. Not even mentioning he had even spent the night Harry just " _someone"_ There was no need for his name. Hearing Tom's voice is what snapped Nathan out of his inner battle.

   "Nathan mate! Are you there?" Tom shouted into the phone.

  "Yeah Tom sorry, I ended up meeting someone at the club last night. We had a few drinks ended back at their place for the night so I'm there now. They are in the shower so I'm waiting to say goodbye. I don't want to seem rude so I'm going to get off the phone. I'll call you once I get back into the hotel we can talk then." Nathan rambled on.

  "Oh really baby Nath get it in? Alright just call me the second you get into the hotel. We'll come to the room so you can tell us about your night." 

"Yeah Tom talk to you when I get back." 

It wasn't that Nathan was rushing to get off the phone with Tom. He just didn't want to be on the phone with Tom when Harry deiced to come out of the bathroom. Hanging up the phone Nathan slipped on his jeans. Looking around the room for his shirt. Which he couldn't even mange to see in the room. Running a hand throughout his already messy hair he shook his head some. Looking up when he heard the bathroom door open, watching a wet Harry walk out of the bathroom with his towel hanging dangerously on his hips.  Shaking his head Nathan licked his lips before looking down at the ground. He knew it was stupid to feel embarrass for staring but Nathan had always been on the shy side. It was the alcohol that gave him cougar he always needed. It was the alcohol that seemed to bring him out of the shell that surround him. 

    "Morning Nath, I didn't wake you up with my singing did I?" Harry asked as he looked for some clothes to put on. 

   "Oh no, Tom called in search to find me...Something about not being able to find me? Worried and wanted to make sure I was safe. I told him I talked to him once I got back to the hotel we are staying at." Nathan finally said taking his eyes off the ground. Watching as Harry walked around the room looking like some kind of god to him. Walking as Harry picked out the outfit he was going to wear Nathan rubbed the back of his neck.

     "Harry have you seen my shirt?" He asked looking at the curly hair boy.

  "Not that I can remember. You can barrow one of my larger shirts or hoddies if you want." Harry said pointing to some clothes across the room.

Nathan smiled giving him a small thank you. Walking to the clothes Nathan picked out just a simple black shirt that would be able to get him back to the hotel without question. Slipping it over his head he walked over to a mirror fixing his messy hair. He needed to look somewhat put together if he was going to walk into hotel with fans outside it. While he messed with his hair he caught a glance at two things. One was Harry slipping onto his body which made Nathan bite down on his lip. The next was a love bite that was a  very large size as well. Running his fingers over it he couldn't help but wonder if Harry had one. But he feeling far too shy to even speak right to the other boy.  After a few moments Harry was the one to walk over to Nathan. A smirk was pulled onto his lips that made Nathan blush a bit and looked down at his feet. 

  "You know that hickey looks pretty damn good on you. I could admire my work all day long if you allowed me to Nathan." Harry's voice was low like last night. Which sent the shivers back down Nathan's spine. 

  "Did I do any damage to you?" Nathan asked as he turned around to look up at the much taller boy. Seeing Harry nod made him smile some proud that Harry wasn't the only one leaving marks. Soon he watch as Harry lifted up his shirt reveling several hickeys on his chest and shoulder blades. Something Nathan had missed when he was staring at Harry walking about in the towel moments earlier. Seeing the smirk on Harry's face only made Nathan blush some before shaking his head a bit. He wasn't sure what to even say now. Anything he thought of saying either sounded cheesy to him. Or even flat out dumb to himself so he kindly waited for Harry to say something.

    "Do you need me to drop you off at the hotel Nath?" 

Nathan nodded his head some before smiling at Harry. "Yeah I would like a ride back. Saves me time from having to call Nano and explain why I wasn't back in my hotel room last night. But with the lads I'm sure he already knows I'm not there." Nathan said rubbing the back of his neck some. 

   "Well no worries I was goin' head out for a bit. So I don't mind dropping you off at your hotel." Harry said flashing his bright smile that could make anyone weak at the knees.

  "Thank you so much Harry it means a lot." Nathan said before sitting on the edge of the bed getting his shoes back on. Watching Harry slip on his many pairs of boots Nathan smiled. To him this wasn't as awkward as other one night stands. Not that he had many before in his life but this seemed to be going a bit smoother than other ones. Or even ones he watch Max or Jay kick out the night day while they'd been on the road. As they walked down towards the lift the both of them talked about things. Harry asking Nathan what his plans for the day were. Which mostly was him spending time working on some new songs he has written up. When Nathan asked what Harry would be doing he just mentioned looking at some shops around LA. As they got down to the car waiting on them. They left out the exact same way the enter into the hotel last night through the back doors. It wasn't that Harry was ashamed of being seen with Nathan. Or even ashamed of what they had done mostly he wanted to avoid the questions. He also didn't want Nathan to feel any kind of pressure that wasn't needed.

   "Sounds like fun. I need to get out soon get myself some new snapbacks. LA has some of my favorite stores around for snapbacks." Nathan said a he looked at the green eye boy next to him in the car.

  "Yeah you seem to own a lot of them. I've noticed in some of your pictures...Not that I look at them a lot or anything. Just from what I've seen you seem to wear a lot." This time it had been Harry who stuttered over his words. He also seemed a bit embarrassed that he had allowed that to happen. Normally Harry was calm and could handle just about anything at all. But there was something about Nathan that made him stutter over his words. That made the smooth talking Harry get thrown right out of the window. He wasn't sure what it was that made him like that. Or what it was about Nathan that made him lovesick fool but he liked it. He liked feeling like a teenage boy with a crush on someone. As they pulled up to Nathan hotel neither one of them wanted to be over. But neither one of them knew what to say to not make it end. As they pulled out to the front of the hotel Nathan smiled towards Harry. It was that smile that made Harry stop everything and grab Nathan's hand. 

    "I don't want this to be a one night thing Nath...So when do you think I can see you again?" He asked forwardly not wanting to waste a second.

  "I'm glad you said something. I was almost worried that you didn't want to even speak of this again." Nathan mumbled before blushing a bit looking at the ground. Looking back at Harry he thought over his question. 

   "How about I give you my number...Then we can talk things over? But I'm free tomorrow if you want to hang out." He said a little more hopeful then he wanted to sound.

  "Sounds great Nath." Harry said pulling out his phone handing it to Nathan. As Nathan entered his number into the phone he smiled. Handing it back to Harry he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was completely happy and he didn't think anything could bring down his mood. 

   "I'll text you later Nathan, have a good day with the lads." Harry mutter before leaning over and kissing Nathan cheek. Nathan smiled giving him a friendly wave as he left out of the car and through the hotel doors. Thankfully for him there weren't many fans yet so he got in without many people even noticing him. Taking the lift up to his room he got to his door when noticed Tom waiting outside of it. As he walked up Tom couldn't help but smirk when he noticed his younger band mate finally appearing to his room. 

 


	3. Merry Happy

They both walked into the room no words were spoken just yet. But Nathan it was just a matter of time before Tom would be opening her large mouth and it would far too soon for Nathan's liking. Plopping down onto his bed Nathan closed his eyes for a moment. It wasn't until that moment how much he realized his head was pounding. Spending time with Harry just seemed to take his mind off it all. There wasn't much to think about with being with Harry. But now he was trying to think of a way to explain where he'd been all night. There was no need for names or even was gender Nathan thought. He was going to keep it simple explain he had a good time and stuff. Leaning up on his elbows he looked at Tom. He could see that Tom was was just waiting to hear the story. To Nathan it felt like Tom was about to burst with some kind of excitement that he was to use. It was the same excitement he see Tom gets when he hears good news. Rubbing his face for a moment Nathan was trying to drag this out for as long as he could. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what happened. But he never fully explained to the guys that he just liked " _people."_ That if he felt someone for someone it didn't matter to him. If their feelings it wasn't something you could control. Honestly he never explained because how do you tell someone that? Even more when it four guys you spend all your time with. Four guys who are older than you. Who are all open about they do and how they do it. They always just thought Nathan was just shy and didn't feel the need to brag about what he does. But it was mostly because Nathan wasn't exactly like them. 

   "Nathan come on tell me!" Tom slightly scream a bit too loudly for Nathan. So he groaned and threw he head underneath the pillow that was on his bed. Moving on the bed he kicked his shoes off crawling further up the bed and away from Tom. But that didn't stop Tom was crawling up next to him smirking. 

  "Baby Nath? Are you hungover?" He spoke a bit softer than time for Nathan.

   "Yeah Tom...Just give me a moment?" He muttered some not sure what to say. He needed to figure out something to say something that sounded believable even to Tom.

  "Waiting Nathan...I'm waiting." 

  "Alright! So last night at the club as you all know you ditched. Even though you all promised not to do such a thing but who knew you would? Oh wait I did." Nathan said in a sassy tone looking over at Tom. While Tom let out a groan and a quick sorry with a slight side of " _I didn't mean to man."_ But at that moment Nathan didn't care. But he had ended up leaving with someone who wanted by millions. So he was thankful that the guys had indeed ditched his ass last night.

  "As I was saying...So my best mates ditched me last night. But at some point Jay and Max convinced me to drink one too many shots so I felt pretty buzzed. I stumbled through the club ending up the back in some booth. When someone sat across from me...We started talking, drinking some shots together. One thing lead to another we got a cab headed back to their place. Events happened and I woke this morning to you ringing me." 

Nathan shrugged his shoulder acting as if wasn't a big deal. On the inside he was bursting with joy thinking about the night before and who it was with. Even though he didn't explain it all Tom seemed happy with what he got. Because seconds after finishing his story Tom was jumping on the bed singing about how his baby Nath got some. Even though Nathan was far too hungover to care about the song. He couldn't help but let out a few laughs as his mate sang the song. Tom finally threw himself back onto the bed next to Nathan laughing lightly to himself. It was moment like this that Nathan couldn't help but smile he had some of the best mates in the world. They just knew to take what Nathan and go with it. Even if was just small stories like the one he told Tom with very little detail about the night before. A nice silence fell between the two as they both stay lying on his bed. Closing his eyes some Nathan wasn't sure how but he had fallen back asleep with Tom next to him. Though he wasn't even sure if Tom had fallen asleep or just stayed with him. In reality Tom had been lying there on his phone before he dozed back as well next to his younger friend snoring lightly next to him.

When Nathan woke up a few hours later with a banging on his door. Rolling over he finally noticed Tom in the bed his head underneath a pillow like he had been. Laughing to himself he walked over to the door. Pulling it open he saw Max, Siva, Jay and Kelsey standing outside the door. None of them noticing Tom when Max spoke up looking at Nathan for a moment.

    "Have you seen Tom?" He asked causing Nathan to nod his head and step to the side of the door. Reviling Tom sleeping in his bed still his head tucked between the bed and pillow.

   "He's been here for...Two hours just sleeping?" Kelsey asked looking at Nathan who laughed and nodded his head some. Still in shocked they had been sleep for two hours. He didn't even remember dozing off to start with.

   "He came round and we talked for a bit. Next thing I remember you guys are banging on my door like the cops...So nice I mean really rudely wake me up. But he is in here if you want to wake him. I mean don't we have to record or something soon?" Nathan asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

Max nodded before running and jumping into the bed with Tom. Everyone standing around couldn't help when Tom punched Max in the arm harshly for what Tom said was " _rudely waking him."_ As Tom and Max fought on his bed Nathan walked over to his clothes picking out something freshly clean to wear. Waving the guys off he walked into the bathroom to change. Soon Nathan stepped back out of the bathroom wearing black jeans, a black and white shirt with the number 9 on it. Along with a white jacket and his red shoes. Seeing everyone was waiting on his smiled as they all headed out of the room. Meeting up with Nano who was waiting "patiently" for them. Really the moment they all stepped foot into the lobby with him. He went rambled off a long list of the things they " **had** " to get done. Soon they were all in the van on their way to record some songs that Nathan had personally wrote up. They were a huge big maybe for the next album. But mostly Nano called it busy work for the guys so they wouldn't spend their day like they had the night before. Which would be them all spending in some random club getting drunk. The ride to the studio was loud like always. All the guys talking about random things and Jay screaming over flappy bird. Which he recently got after he had lost another phone. Pulling out his on phone he pulled up his twitter app to see what was going on this in the twitter world. Smiling some he sent out a tweet before he actually went and searched tags and other things.

**_@NathanTheWanted:_**   _On our way to record some new songs. #Excited_ He typed into the box before hitting the post button. Soon his mentions were filled with questions," _follow me Nathan"_ And many things some of them being on the naughty side. Shaking his head some Nathan typed in Harry's twitter hitting the search button. Soon his twitter popped up and Nathan was a bit surprised when he saw the " _following"_ sign pop up. Biting his lip Nathan soon hit the follow button deicing it was only fair to follow Harry. He also felt it would be a tad rude if he didn't follow him. As he sat looking at his twitter for a moment he noticed a tweet Harry at sent out shortly after dropping off Nathan. Reading it couldn't help but smile.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Had a great night hope to repeat it very soon._

A part of Nathan so badly wanted to favorite that tweet. But he soon deiced against it by hitting the home button on the app. Once he was back to the home page of twitter he exited out of it. The car soon stopped and the guys all climbed out of the car Nathan being the last. Entering the studio all the guys walked into the recording room. Nathan was always the first up but he didn't mind. Being first up gave him a sense of power at times. He stood in the booth turning his phone off before placing the headphones on his ears. Closing his eyes he heard the music kick in through the headphones speakers. Slowing nodding his head to the music he let the music take over as his sang the lyrics to the song. He just let the music take over hitting the high notes. As the music died down Nathan let out a sigh opening his eyes to see all the guys smiling and nodding their heads. They had always been a band to support each other but were always honest with one another. So it didn't shock him with Max voiced filled the booth he was standing in.

   "Ey Nathan, do the second verse again mate. I think I heard your voice crack a bit at the end...Do you need some water or something mate?" Nathan looked over Max before shaking his head some. He head of course heard his own voice crack a bit as his sung the song. His throat had been recover from the surgery he had almost a year ago. But there was time like today when it would crack. But it was usually after a night of hard partying and other reasons. 

  "Naw mate...I'll just do it again. Pick the music up yeah?" 

Nathan watched Max nod. Soon he watched as the sound guy who was working them started hitting buttons on the sound board. Slipping the headphones back over his right ear he tapped his foot. Waiting for the moment he needed to sing again and just like it started again. He let the lyrics fill his soul this time not just the music he became the music. That was something Nathan had always enjoyed about music. That no matter what happened he could just enjoy the music he could just enjoy the lyrics and get lost for a moment. Again as the music died down he looked at his mates for some kind of approval. This time Max gave him a giant thumbs up that made a huge smile come across his face. He was pleased to know that he had hit the note this time. Placing the headphones on the stand Nathan walked out of the booth turning his phone back on. Soon Siva stepped into the booth taking his place. Nathan soon plopped down onto the couch pulling out his phone again. Tom was caught up in some of talk with Kelsey that looked far too intense for him to break. While Jay was talking to Max about something that he didn't care enough to talk about. So again he pulled up twitter to see his mentions had gone up even more and so did his followers. Normally Nathan never noticed those things but when it had gone up by the thousands he couldn't ignore it. Looking through his mentions he tried to figure out why it happened. Soon it hit him hard when he noticed his mentions being filled with.  " _Oh my god Nathan and Harry follow each other"_ or " _Is the feud over between you guys?"_ but mostly it was filled with " _Nathan ask Harry to follow me please"_ He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at them all. 

Nathan shrugged his shoulders some lost in thought. Had there ever really been some feud between the two boybands or was it just over hyped up by the media for attention. He knew there had been many twitter fight. Like the Tom pretty much " _outed"_  Louis on twitter. Or the time Max and Zayn had shared harsh words. But that seemed to be ages ago to him. Nathan himself always staying out the twitter fights not looking for that kind of attention. Even when it got brought up in interviews they had Nathan always had kind things to say. Not because he was couched by Scooter to say them. Because he honestly believe that One Direction wasn't so bad. But he didn't see what the big fuss about him and Harry following each other. He for a fact that Niall followed Jay on twitter. He was also pretty sure that some of the other lads from One Direction followed members of his band. But he couldn't be for sure.  As he sat there lost deep in his own mind and thought the ringing of his phone pulled him out of it. When the name " _Haz"_ flashed across the screen he knew who it was. Pushing himself off the couch he was sitting on he walked out the recording room. Answering the phone as he soon started to pace some around the empty hallways he answered with a shy " _hello"_

"Ello Nathan it's Harry...I mean if you didn't know by the name in the phone." Hearing the laugh on the other end brought a wide smile on his face. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile at how happy Harry sounded on the other end.

   "Yeah I figured that one out a bit. So what's up get bored of shopping already?"

   "Real funny Nathan. No, I just was wondering if you be free later maybe for dinner if you wanted? If you aren't then we could meet up tomorr-" Harry went to ramble on but Nathan cut him off quickly.

  "Yeah dinner sounds good. Are you fine with a later dinner though...Somewhere around Seven-thirty or even Eight. I just don't know when the other lads will be done with their vocals." Nathan said honestly but was excited to have dinner with Harry.

  "A late dinner doesn't sound at all. I know a good place we can eat at as well. Want me to pick you up at the hotel you are staying at?" Harry asked into the phone as he paced around some store he was shopping at. His normal cool demeanor seemed to be long gone when he talked to Nathan. Just like how sweaty his hands grew when he just went to hit a simple follow button on twitter. There was just something about the not so much older boy that made Harry nervous. That made Harry get this wave of intensity in his own body. There was something about Nathan that drew Nathan to him and he couldn't stop it. He almost felt like a fangirl with a silly fangirl crush but he couldn't stop it.

   "Pick me up at the hotel? I'll be outside waiting on you about seven-thirty." Nathan said into the phone a smile on his lips. A smile that was even hard to drop from his face but he didn't want to.

   "Alright I'll text you let you know when I'm on my way. Talk to you later enjoy recording." 

Both boys said goodbyes to each other as the both hung up their own phones. Nathan walked back into the recording room with a smile on his face he couldn't get ride of. While Harry half way across town had the exact matching smile on his face. A smile that both boys hadn't really had in a long time. So to them this had been one of the happiest days of both their lives. 


End file.
